CMV: Christmas Will Return (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Christmas Will Return by Brenda Russell and Howard Hewett. Song: * Christmas Will Return Sung By: * Brenda Russell and Howard Hewett Song From: * The Santa Clause (1994) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Opening Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Usagi Tsukino: All the brightly colored paper lies around the Christmas tree while mothers shake their heads and pack the decorations carefully. * (Whos Singing Near the Christmas Tree) * Mamoru Chiba: All the little children know that Monday's just another day. They feel a little sad to think that Santa's gone away. * Usagi Tsukino: But Christmas will return, * Mamoru Chiba: And joyful hearts like candles burn * Ash Ketchum: with love for all the little ones * Kimba: in countries far and near. * Ash Ketchum: And if we live and learn * Kimba: to show the world our real concern * Dongwa Miao: then Christmas will return * Ord: Every year * Pumbaa: Every year. * (Christmas Scene from Toy Story) * Rei Hino: Take a little Christmas spirit with you into each new year. (each new year) * Moana: Make a little Christmas spirit last til Easter Sunday's here. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Thomas O'Malley: Take it with you through the summer * Duchess: (Through summer) * Tim Templeton: til the autumn leaves arrive. * Emmy: (In the fall) * Danny: In the bitter cold of winter the spark is still alive. * Thomas O'Malley and Duchess: Christmas will return * Tim Templeton and Emmy: And joyful hearts like candles burn * Basil: with love for all the little ones * Mrs. Brisby: (Little ones) * Mickey Mouse: in countries far and near. * Aladdin and Jasmine: And if we live and learn to show the world our real concern * Littlefoot: then Christmas will return (Yes it will) * Baloo: Every year. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Every year. * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "Thumbelina"): So much love for * Max Taylor: Yeah. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): all the little ones. * (Snow Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George-Lo-Phone): We can live and learn. * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) * (Snow Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Snowdown) * (Christmas Scene from Scooby Doo: A Nutcracker Scoob) * Flik and Princess Atta: Take it with you through the summer * Ariel: til the autumn leaves arrive. * Olivia Flaversham: In the bitter cold of winter see the spark is still alive. * Sawyer: Christmas will return (it will return) * Ali: And joyful hearts like candles burn * Ranma Saotome: with love for all the little ones * Akane Tendo: (love for the little ones) * Alvin Seville: in countries far and near. * Pocahontas: If we live and learn * Jasmine: to show the world our real concern * Monterey Jack: Christmas will return * Brittany Miller: (Christmas will Return) * Becky Thatcher: Every year * Rover Dangerfield: (Every Year) * Minako Aino: Every year * (Christmas Scene from The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus): Every year. * Mickey Mouse: Merry Christmas, everybody. * (Tinker Bell Twinkle and Shuts Off the Star) * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, A Moon Star is Born, Beach Blanket Bungle & Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, & Love, Totodile Style; @1997 OLM) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965 Mushi Production) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Brave Little Tailor (@1938 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaur War; @2007 Sunrise) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (@2004 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Snowdown; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (A Nutcracker Scoob; @1984 Hanna-Barbera) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Last Leprechaun; @1989-1990 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (@2000 Universal) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript